This invention relates to an apparatus for testing the polarization of transducers.
The conversion between ultrasonic shear waves and electronic signals may be effected with suitable piezoelectric or ferroelectric transducer materials. These may be suitably polarized ceramics or crystals. The direction of polarization is defined as the direction of shear stress generated in response to an electric signal or conversely the optimum direction of the shear stress for generating electric signals. The direction of polarization is customarily marked on the transducer material so that it may be mounted correctly in the transducer assembly. The marking may at times be obliterated or may be marked incorrectly. It would be useful to have a simple device for determining the direction of polarization.
It is an object to the present invention to provide a quick method of checking the polarization of shear-wave transducer material used to develop or detect ultrasonic signals. Other objects will become apparent in the course of the detailed description of the invention.